


Tradition

by MiHnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, HP: EWE, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that can only be done with certain people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

  
The first time she had celebrated his birthday with him was just after they had started dating. She wanted to throw a party, have balloons and friends and a cake; everything that he never quite had as a child. He, on the other hand, wanted to have a quiet dinner with Hermione and his parents. She got her way in the end, by using womanly wiles that he never knew he would be so affected by. The threat of her not coming to his bed on his birthday was enough to allow her the barmy idea of throwing him a party; a small one, but a party nonetheless.

It was when she placed a ridiculous looking party hat on his head that he finally snapped. He had snarled and sneered, and somehow, her grin only seemed to widen. A chaste kiss had finally put him in a good mood, which served to make him less cynical of the whole process of celebrating his birthday. Even Pothead and Weasel didn't annoy him half as much.

The birthday's continued then. Every birthday she threw him a party and with each passing year, he got used to it. He even expected it. He always said he would endure it because of the presents he received - no matter how inadequate they were - when in truth, he loved seeing her smile, loved hearing her laugh, and loved teasing her for the way she used to hide that tiny giggle of hers.

It had been ten happy, childish birthdays, and this was his first since.

He didn't celebrate. He didn't know how. Instead, with a shaky breath, he placed a long stemmed rose on the grave of his beloved as he waited until the hour passed and it was no longer the day to celebrate. Every day was difficult without her; but, just as he thought, his birthday was the worst.


End file.
